1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an extrusion die for injecting plasticizable elastomers into a cavity of an injection-molding die. The extrusion die is mounted on a cold-channel block which, for distribution of the material plasticized in a plasticization aggregate, is arranged between the aggregate and the injection-molding die.
The cold-channel block is therefore a distribution system that is supplied from a plasticization aggregate and impacts several of the extrusion dies in question by way of a channel system, which dies then inject the mass, still plastic, into corresponding mold cavities. In order for the plasticized mass not to already vulcanize on its way from the plasticization aggregate through the channel system to the extrusion dies, the cold channel block has a corresponding tempering system, in which a suitable tempering medium circulates.
2. The Prior Art
In the extrusion dies used until now, there was always a sprue that formed during the injection-molding process, which had to be removed from the injection-molding die after every shot, and resulted in an increased occurrence of waste.